Some Loves Hurt
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: Bella has a good girl life but craves adventure and romance. When she develops a crush on the school bad boy, Jacob her whole world changes. Will it be happily ever after or will she get more than she bargains for?
1. Chapter 1

Before I write this there are a few things I need to say and ask of my loyal readers. First this is a true story. The person who experienced has given me permission and has asked me to write this So it might help other people. This story is going to have crime, violence, and abuse. Any questions or comments before I start is fine. I under no circumstance condone abuse or rape. Hope this helps people thank you.

Follow me teamalice84 on twitter and instagram


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM. IF THIS GETS TO BE TOO MUCH OR YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.

BPOV

I was okay student at school. I had friends. Not a lot of friends but enough. In high school I had two boyfriends and I really thought I loved them. The first was Mike. We dated the week of spring break junior year until he cheated on me. We surprisingly stayed friends. That fall I was a seniorand so excited to be graduating. I was seventeen and not a care in the world. I even got a job after school working at the local diner. That's where everything started. Jacob came in one night and sat at the counter with his friend, Tyler. He was so cute and I was instantly drawn to him. It was close to my break so my boss, Heidi, let me go early just so I could talk to him. I was so shy usually but I sat a few seats down from him and tried to start a conversation.

Cold and wet out huh?"

"Yea glad I got a coat."

"Looks very warm."

"Not really but it's all I have."

"Mines not much either but I don't have far to go."

"That's good. I should get going."

"Yea I need to get back to work"

He didn't ask for my number so I figured he wasn't interested. I thought that would be the last time I saw Jacob so I moved on. A few month later I met Colin. He was a year younger than me but he loved me you could just tell by the way he treated me and was around me. I felt my self falling in love or so I thought with Colin. A few weeks before my senior prom when I was walking home I literally ran in to Jacob.

"Hey, you're the girl from the diner."

"Yea. I'm Isabella but my friends call me Bella. "

"I'm Jacob. I gotta go but I live right here. You should stop by one day."

"Maybe I will."

And like that he was gonna again. I walked past his house everyday after school hoping to see him and too scaredto knock on his door. Senior prom came and went and before I knew it I was graduating. I didn't have any colleges lined up after high school so I recorded to take a year off. That only lasted until the spring and then I enrolled in school to be accountant. I figured I could do it. I was okay with numbers. As I was coming home from work on day I saw my dad, the chief of police arresting a guy outside the grocery store. When I got closer I realizedit was Jacob. My dad sent me home but I still ccouldn't get Jacob off my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

ALL CHARACTERS BELING TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM. SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER MY KEYBOARD WAS ACTING UP ON MY PHONE.

BPOV

That summer Colin graduated and her proposed. I had my doubt but I said yes. We had a difficult summer due to Colin leaving for college and his parents not aproving of our engagement. In August Colin left for UCLA. I missed him all the time. I spent most of my time sitting by the tree in our yard reading my novels. I loved to escape into my novels. I was sitting under my tree when i heard his voice.

"What are you reading?"

I answered without looking up "Jane Eyre. Its one of my favorites."

He sat beside me and started reading over my shoulder. "What's it about?"

"Jane is the tutor of Mr. Rochester's ward. They fall in love. He wants to marry Jane but he's already married. Jane leaves and Mr. Rochester is alone."

Sounds depressing"

I laugh. Its a britsh romance novel. Its a classic."

"What other things do you like?"

We talked for hours. I found out he had just been released from prison and how his girlfriend, Vanessa never wrote or visited him. I felt myself falling in love and afraid that I'd get very hurt. As it got dark my dad called me house. I told Jacob goodnight and went in the house.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"Dad, I'm eighteen almost nineteen. You can't tell me who to be friends with."

"Bella, I'm serious."

"Me too. Jacob is not going to hurt me." And with that I went to my room to dream of Jacob.

The next day Jacob and I sat under my tree and talked for hours. He told me all about his past and I told him about high school and Colin. That night before I went inside he kissed me. I felt his kiss all over my body. Colin and I had fooled around but never gone all the way. I was never ready to go all the way. We spent the next week just hanging out. I fell more in love with him everyday. I knew I was going to have to end things with Colin. I wrote him a letter an d enclosed his ring in the envelope.

That came to a screeching heartbreaking halt when he told me he was going to take his ex girlfriend back. Vanessa didn't deserve him. He was mine. I spent the entire night writing Jacob a letter telling him how I felt. The next morning when i saw him I was too scared to give him the letter so I left it in my purse. I went to go get a drink from the kitchen and when I came back I saw him reading the letter.

"You went through my purse?"

"No! I knocked it over and all your stuff fell out and I saw the letter address to me so I read it."

"That was personal!"

"Is this true?"

"I meant every word of it." I looked down so ashamed. How could I be so stupid? Before I knew it Jacob was takingmy hand and leading me to my bedroom. When we got there he slowly undressed me taking all of me in. I ddidn't feel ashamed having him looking at me like this. He moved his hands down my shoulders kissing me where his hands had just been. He slowly laid me on the bed while he removed his clothes. I wanted this. I wanted him. Everything was perfect until he started sliding into my wet folds.

You're a virgin?"


	4. Chapter 4

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM

**AN I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THE REAL ENDING OR FOR ME TO STOP BEFORE IT GETS TOO PERSONAL.**

BPOV

I felt so ashamed admitting it to him. I just nodded. I thought he would stop once he knew but he didn't. He wad gentle with me and when he entered me it just felt right. Our first time was quick and unmessy. I always heard I would bleed but I didn't. After it was over he told me it didn't change anything. I was crushed but said it was fine. I felt like I had been used. The next day when we were hanging out he said he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to her. He told me he loved me and he had for a while. I was ecstatic. I was so in love with him. That weekend he took me to port angles to a nice restaurant. It was so fancy. I felt like a princess. He bought me flowers and held me hand. The night was magical. He even kissed me goodnight. We spent every waking minute together after that. On our two week anniversary we were having a typical nigh t until I mentioned that if Jacob never wanted to get married then I would never get married. That's when he got down on one knee and proposed. Yes it was soon but we were in love so I said yes. He didn't have a ring but I was so happy.

Two weeks laterJacob's landlord started the process to evict him so I begged charlie to let him move in the extra bedroom. After threating to runaway he final agreed. We didn't share a room but living together was great. I cooked and cleaned while my dad worked and Jacob tried to find a job. He found a temp job doing construction. He bought me a ring with his first check. charlie wasnt happy about it but he knew I was happy. after christmas we finally had enough money to move on our own. we found a cute little apartment downtown. it was just big enough for us. i got a job working at newton's outdoor supply store. I got off early when one day i came home to find alot of money on our kitchen table. i didnt know jacob was stealing again. I confronted him and he told me he was sorry and would stop.

I thought he had until i got a call one night from port angles police department. I couldnt tell charlie. he would just make me move back home. i didnt want to leave jacob. i loved him so much i could over look this. he came home the next day and told me he was done stealing. i told him i was pregnant.

**AN thanks for reading give me a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've had major writer's block but I'm starting to get some ideas and write again so I hope you willall be paitent with me and give me a chance to get these stories done then ill start on some new exciting story that I know you'll love. Sorry again. I promise to post something by september and get a post routine down. Thank. teamalice84


End file.
